Katie Kurasaki
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. Being half-Japanese and half-American, she is a very popular maid/waitress at the Espresso Valet cosplay Cafe. Appearance Reality Katie's figure is almost as curvaceous as her employer Rikka Sashinami, though she is more reserved about it. She wears a white-and-red plaid, thigh-length dress with white ruffled borders; a black corset with yellow sun embroidery; white sleeved gloves; a white ruffled half-apron around her waist; thin white thigh-highs with lace borders; and high heels. A white ruffled headdress rests atop her dirty blond twin-tails. Her casual outfit is a simple yellow crop top, ripped jeans, a denim jacket, and yellow high top sneakers. In-Game Her in-game outfit consists of black tights, dark denim short-shorts, black knee-high boots, a choker, a yellow tank-top, a white jacket with yellow striping and the Nebula Oscillation emblem on its back, fingerless gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a white, mechanical armor with yellow detailing and black highlights. Her left leg has a yellow line outlined in black running up to the hip armor, while the right leg is mostly white with black and yellow striping. The hip armor is skirted, colored white with black and yellow designs on it. The chest armor is white and curved, though it retains its signature angular design; the curvature is meant to compensate for Katie's large bust. Its shoulder armor and helmet feature a similar angular design, colored white with black and yellow details, with glowing yellow-green eyes for its visor. Her Phalanx Buster is normally mounted on her left gauntlet, but can be moved to her right gauntlet if needed. Personality Katie is the go-to person when it comes to advice and confidence boosts. She's a very helpful friend and incredibly insightful, taking in the minute details and processing them almost instantly. Due to her adviser-like personality, she is currently serving as Rikka's head lieutenant, helping her decide what to do next and who to deploy with who. Her choices are usually for the best, and she bares no ill will to anyone. She is truly the epitome of a great friend. And yet, she hides her insecurities and problems under layers upon layers of helpfulness. Katie always helps others without asking for anything in return, but can't quite solve her own problems by herself despite trying to remain the strong, independent woman she is. Background Katie was born and raised in America, her mother being Japanese and her father American. Initially, her mother had left her home for an American education. It was in college that her parents met and decided to get together. Her father had a fascination with Japanese culture, and her mother taught him all about it. When Katie was born, she met a young Rikka Sashinami, and the two became the best of friends until Rikka's family returned to Japan for work reasons. Now alone, Katie continued to live in America until her mother decided to also move the family to Japan permanently. Thanks to the years spent learning Japanese alongside her father, Katie would be able to live in her mother's homeland just fine. When she and Rikka reunited, the latter suggested starting a cafe and invited Katie to work with her as a waitress. Katie accepted, and the two have worked together to make Espresso Valet a success. It was through Katie that Rikka and their fellow employees discovered Hazard ReBurst as a means of team-building and stress relief. Once more, Rikka and Katie worked together to start another guild to keep their employees together in-game in the form of the Nebula Oscillation Mercenary Service. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 5: Mori * Occupation - Nebula Oscillation Lieutenant/Operative * Main Equipment: ** Phalanx Buster ** Shred Shot ** Cross-Z Box ** REDACTED Katie is an aggressive fighter, slamming enemies with her shield and blasting them with her Shred Shot at close rangers or sniping enemies from far away with her Cross-Z Box in its bow form. If she's in a close-quarters combat situation, she'll use the Cross-Z Box's axe form to deliver brutal, swift slashes to her enemies while bashing them with her shield before transitioning to her Shred Shot and tearing them apart with the shotgun's multi-hit Rave Energy shrapnel. Being a 5th Archetype player, her defensive prowess and general tank-like durability are a valuable battlefield asset. This results in her being in a vanguard position, leading the charge with her shield and shotgun as her allies, though she can serve as an effective sniper thanks to her Cross-Z Box's bow form and her shield acting as cover. Trivia * Her bust is an F-cup. * Her exotic looks from being half-American make her wildly popular with the Espresso Valet customers. * Her display name is in reference to the warrior monk Benkei, who wielded a wide variety of weapons to protect the master he served, much like how Katie wields her shields in defense of her greatest friend Rikka. * She occasionally works behind the bar with Katsuo Myoukouin if the bar's got a lot of orders. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 5 Player (HRB)